


Next to you

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Slytherins, Slytherin Pride, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Slytherin reader wants to fight alongside the rest of her peers to help defeat Voldemort, but everyone finds it difficult to see beyond her green and silver house colors.





	Next to you

Your hands grabbed at bundles of your robe trying desperately trying to make your hands stop sweating. Your face varied from shades of green and red, you didn’t know if you had to throw up or die of embarrassment first. Everyone’s voices where jumbling up in your head as you stood next to Pansy as everyone was trying to explain what was going on, something about Voldemort and him wanting Harry.

“What are you waiting for? Someone grab him!” Pansy shouted as she desperately pointed at Harry, this was greeted with soft ‘yes’ and an equal amount of of horrified gasps from not only the Slytherin house but from other houses as well. 

Before Harry could speak the Gryffindors stood up facing us with that trademark fire you admired piercings into you and the rest of your housemates, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs soon followed pursuit filled with familiar faces. Faces of kids you saw sorted into their houses, faces you saw around school, faces you had for classes, faces you sat next to and shared notes with, faces that peered down at all of you as if you were as bad as the people that were beyond these walls.

Swallowing down words you wanted to scream out. Pleading silently with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Hell even Harry to please not to do this not now but you were only created with the same cold stare they had before. For a faint moment you thought Ginny gave you a look that she knew you weren’t all bad but you thought it was all in your head. 

“Mr Filch, I would like you, please, to lead Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House from the Hall!” Professor McGonagall said as she turned to look at Flich and with narrowed eyes looked at the entire Slytherin house, a look you were all used to but this time it stung and threatened to make tears spill out. 

“Slytherin’s cry but nobody should ever see a Slytherin cry. They’ll never let you forget.” The words of a fourth year Slytherin rang through your ears as you almost cried when you were sorted into Slytherin and everyone booed you. Words everyone in the Slytherin house knew by heart, words that were passed down every single year.

“Exactly where is it I'll be leading them to, ma'am?” Flinch said turning to talk to McGonagall as you continued to look around at the faces of your schoolmates, the cold dead stare of your peers. 

“The dungeons will do.” Professor McGonagall said as she turned without even another look back at any of you. ‘The dungeons’ the pure venom that filled those words that seeped into your blood, you wished you would’ve been sorted into Gryffindor that first year,you wished you had friends like Harry,Ron and Hermione people that wouldn’t be filled with such venom, you wished Voldemort was in any other house that wasn’t Slytherin. 

Your blood boiled over as Pansy grabbed your arm as she started dragging you along with the others.

“Don’t fucking touch me Parkinson.” You hissed, ‘Parkinson’ you couldn’t remember the last time you called her anything else that wasn't ‘Pansy’ or even ‘Pans’. But that person that was standing in front of you wasn’t the same person that snuck out to the kitchen at midnight, or shared a butterbeer with, or the girl that brought back treats to the younger kids that couldn’t go to Sugarplum’s sweets shops. Instead this was the same girl that stood besides Umbridge when she scared kids,the same girl that made fun of the Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter for not having parents, the same girl that tried to set you up with a Slytherin boy as disgust filled her face when you told her Fred Weasley made you weak in the knees.

Pansy dropped your arm as it fell to your side as she hurried further into the crowd, as you continued to walk next to your housemates as soon as Flinch got distracted trying to round everyone inside you slipped away back to help.

Hiding in the shadows as you pressed your back against the cold castle walls as people rushed past you without noticing you. Rushing into the classroom rummaging through to find the ingredients needed to make a vitamix and revive potion to help the others. Brewing up a couple of potions as well as getting some that were already prepared, turning around to head out you were greeted with a wand pointed at your face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Fred Weasley said from behind his wand and his words hurt, even though nothing bad said in those words but the hatred that was laced in them stung.

“I made some revive and vitamix potions to help.” You sleeplessly said as you stood frozen as Fred towered over you as he looked at you with doubtful eyes.

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you.” Fred said as he kept his wand pointed at you as he walked towards the cabinet that were littered with potions, stealing glances between you and the potions he picked one up as he put his wand in his robes.

“Bottoms up.” Fred murmured as you stuck out your tongue and he let a single drop of veritaserum fall into it. “Now what are you doing here?” Fred asked again as he instinctively reached for his wand again.

“I wanted to help, I made Vitamix and revive potions I just want to help. I’m not evil like voldemort, I asked the sorting hat not to place me in Slytherin because I wanted to be friends with the nice girl that I sat with in the train. I swear I’m not like them please please I don’t want to live in a world that they want.” You said biting your tongue as tears spilled freely down your face and at that moment Fred realized that he had never seen a Slytherin cry before.

“Why would you want to fight against your own family?” Fred said cautiously lowering his wand as he stepped towards you.

“I don’t want to be part of a family that spilled innocent blood.” You said as you tried hard to even out your breathing, a loud explosion followed by screams filled both of your ears as Fred and you turned to look at the doors.

“Works for me.” Fred smiled at you as he grabbed your arm and pulled you out of the room as you followed closely behind, making your way through the battle scene as fred beckoned you to follow closely. “Stay close to me.” Fred said looking back at you for a second.

As you made your way alongside Fred you saw green and silver ties that seemed to stand out in the battlefield fighting against people with the same colors. Friends fighting against each other through blood, sweat and tears begging the other to stop and join their side.

“Wait there’s other Slytherins fighting I’ll be fine!” You said running next to Fred as he dragged you into a hallway as flashes of blue and green flung through the air.

“The other Slytherin’s were not best friends with a girl that yelled to give Harry to Voldemort or your other friends that have dark marks.” Fred said as he grabbed your arms as he slouched to look at you directly, without a word you just nodded as you continued to follow him. 

“Fred what do you think that you’re doing!?” Molly shouted at him as both of you got closer, you could feel the disgust dripping from her words as she looked from your face to your slytherin tie.

“She’s here to help mum, I gave her some veritaserum we can trust her.” Fred urged as they quickly forgot about the issue as a blast rang through the air.

“Here!” You said as you pushed the potions into Fred’s hands as you turned to head the opposite directions away from the blast.

“Wait no you hand them out.” Fred yells running up to you as he tried to beckon the potions back into your hands, as you turned to look at him.

“You said it yourself nobody is going to trust me.” You said as you slightly shoved Fred as he made his way towards the victims from the blast as you walked down to fight people you knew all too well.

Augustus Rookwood had his wand drawn at a third year who was trying their best at scraping through their head trying to remember some hexes they read about a tiresome night.

“Expelliarmus!” You shouted pointing your wand at Rookwood as his wand landed on your hand as both Rookwood and the third year turned to look at you. “Hi uncle Augustus.” You said as his smile fell from his face. “Petrificus Totalus.” You whispered as you watched his body fall to the ground, at that moment you could feel your heart ache. 

You couldn’t do this you couldn’t kill your family,you had to run and hide somewhere far away.As soon as your feet were about to go off running the small third year wrapped their arms around you and gave you a quick thank you as they ran off again into the crowd, disappearing as quickly as it happened.

Swallowing down your fear you cast a hex on your pocket as you let Rookwood wand fall into the deep pocket as you soldiered on through the rest of the war. Green lights were flung through the air as you had hexes ready at the tip of your tongue, as bodies fell around you in a dark sea of cloaks you couldn’t tell who was who, who was left standing much less who was winning.

Dragging students that were too young to be fearing for their short lives to end so soon by the back of the cloak as you cast protection spells desperately hoping you could lead them to safety.

“Let me go! I can fight!” The young student squiremed trying to run away from you and back into the cold unpredictable hands of the war. Turning them around to face you you pushed them against a corner as you grabbed their arms.

“I know you can but you shouldn’t.” You said as you looked from their Gryffindor tie to their bright red hair, so similar yet so different from the Weasley’s.

“I can’t hide like a coward!” The small Gryffindor girl argued with you as she continuously try to go back to fight.

“You’re not a coward. You need to run with the others and be ready in case we don’t make it here and it’s left to you to fight Voldemort. Even if we win everyone can’t die here we have to have warriors that survived.” You said as she stopped squirming and stood still as she looked up at you with the same fire that all Gryffindors seemed to possess dance around her eyes.

“Who are the others?” She said and before you could answer you pushed her deeper into the wall as she disappeared into the other side of the wall safe from all harm. She was the last, the last young hero fighting for a better war, looking around the hall you saw a girl with long blonde hair killing a death eater.

“I need your help!” You called out as you ran up to her as she brought her wand out towards you as the same doubt was casted on her face.

“Why would I do that?” She said without putting down her wand, before you could explain a death eater came into view as you both turned to look at them and before she could say anything else.

“Stupefy! Expelliarmus!” You called out and without another word she turned to look at you.

“What do you need?” She said as you took her hand and dragged her towards the same place where you had hidden all the young students you could find.

“I need you to take them all to safety I already found some other students in your year to help protect them as well.” You said dropping her hands and grabbing her shoulders “You can’t stop till you reach safety I gave one of the others a map with a location to somewhere you could all be safe.” Looking down at her you caught a glimpse of the Ravenclaw tie and with a smile you pushed her into the hidden hallway with the others as you turned to go back into the chaos.

Cautiously making your way through the rubble as Draco came out of nowhere as he continued walking down the hallway without noticing you were there. Drawing out your wand you pointed it at the last person you ever thought would be at the receiving end.

“Please don’t make me kill you.” You spoke as you stepped closer to him.

“I’m not stopping you.” Draco said as he held his arms above his head as he let his wand fall to the ground without hesitation as he stormed towards you. “Do it Y/N! Kill me!” Draco said making wide strides towards you as you could sense how broken he was.

“Please. Draco don’t” You spoke as you took a shaky step back. “I can’t kill my best friend.”

“I’m not the same, I’m a fucking monster!” He said through gritted teeth as he rolled up his sleeve flashing the death eater tattoo he had, the same tattoo that made Draco cry all through the night when he first got it, the same tattoo that made Draco figure out a way into the girls rooms as he crawled into bed with you as you held him trying to calm him down enough.

“No you’re not Draco. You’re not who everyone thinks you are, do the right thing and we can figure out the future together. Two broken Slytherins make a whole.” You said as you let your arms drop to your sides, a boom rang through the hallway as you ran past Draco to go see what happend. “I believe in you Draco Malfoy!” You yelled out at him as you disappeared as you turned into another hallway.

Your mother stood her wand pointed up at someone in the floor above both of you, looking between her and the person above you stood frozen unsure what to do. The figure stepped backwards as they came fully into view and you could recognize the fiery red hair anywhere.

“Ava-” Your mother started saying as she pointed her wand towards Fred. 

“Avada Kedavra!” You yelled as you pointed your wand at her as she fell limp into the ground at the same time you sunk to your knees letting out a whale. Molly saw the entire thing as her heart felt heavy but couldn’t make herself run to your side instead she stood in horror of the sight before her. Fred seeing his mother stay stuck in place ran to her side repeatedly asking her what was wrong and if she was okay.

“She killed her.” Molly said dumbfounded as she stared at you as you clawed at dirt and rocks trying to reach towards your mother.

“What? Mum who killed who!” Fred said as he resorted to shaking his mother in efforts to try and snapping her out of her daze.

“Y/n. She killed her mother because she was going to kill her.” Molly said as fred turned to look at where Molly was looking at as he saw you crying on the floor. Running to go by your side a spell was shouted as it hit you, before he could see what had happened Molly had already taken care of the person.

You were laid down on your back as blood seeped through your shirt, reaching down as your hand was coated with your own blood. Smiling as tears pricked your eyes as Fred ran to your side.

“Hi Weasley.” You said looking up at Fred as he sat down next to you.

“Call me Fred, Weasley is my much less handsome brother.” Fred said as tears started spilling out of his eyes as he pushed back your hair away from your face.

“Fred if I die please name something good after me. Something so good that it makes my family mad that it’s not evil.” You said groaning as you let your arms fall next to your body, flinching when Fred applied pressure on your wound as he desperately tried to make the blood stop.

“I’ll name an ice cream after you. But you can’t die not now I don’t know your favorite flavour.” Fred let out a laugh, not a hearty laugh like the ones he would usually have but instead a laugh that seemed to hurt coming out. “Oh god I can’t remember a spell to stop the bleeding” Fred said as he looked away from you as he tried finding anyone that could help him.

“This is the best I can do with such little time dear” Molly said as she appeared from over you as she casted a spell that you couldn’t quite make out. “Come on we need to go outside and see what the comocion is all about. Fred helping you up as you three made your way outside you saw the silhouette of Hagrid as he saw him steep closer as his head hung low.

“Please don’t let it be.” Ginny said as she clung to Molly’s arm, unsure if Molly clung to Ginny trying to keep her from collapsing or from doing something stupid. Everything started passing by too quickly and too slow at the same time as Neville killed Voldemort's snake. Before you could fully process what had happened Harry’s body toppled out of Hagrid’s arms, gasping you cracked your neck trying to see what exactly was going on. Many emotions were filling everyone all at once, as everyone was trying to process what happened all your thoughts kept getting interrupted.

“Potter!” Draco’s screams boomed through the air as he ran to hand Harry a wand despite the screams from Voldemort and his family to return to them,instead of turning around Draco kept running till he found you.

“I’ve always believed in you Draco.” You said pulling Draco into a hug as both of you clung to each other, not forgetting where you were but wanting to have this brief moment not knowing what the very near future held for either of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible part 2??? If you want a part two please leave a comment/kudos or anything really! I'm always taking request for this story and for others, if you want a new fan fiction you can leave it here or you can also reach me on my Tumblr under the same name!!


End file.
